deadbeatclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Society
Society, also known as '''sjocoiety, '''is the archenemy of the MacGyverTrekSpiderSquadMachine. Privilege doesn't mean you don't have hard emotional struggles it just means that they are going to be distinctly different from that of other people and may be a lot less frequent, intense, and there may be less initial awareness. Society systematically fucks over thousands of people and is structured towards the majority but it's kind of cool that the majority now are aware of the flaws and realize the subconscious pressures the society they live in perpetuates and are trying to break them down This is kind of, as certain individuals would say, “sjw-y” but I absolutely hate the way that society and media represents gay males as promiscuous and expects them to fit that promiscuous slutty standard. I also hate how many people get pressured into fitting that standard and literally kill themselves as a result of it. Theres a reason gay men are 3 times more likely to kill themselves than straight men and so much of that is due to how societally pressured many gay men feel into adhering to a sexual lifestyle with Grindr and stuff as well as how it makes them feel as if they are filling a hole in their life and living a life they were promised by exterior forces as growing up with the mindset that they were straight. So many gay males are confused and lost and fall down this path of trying to not feel left out by turning into the gay stereotype the media often tries to enforce and a majority of those people are super depressed and lonely in their 20s which leads to more sex to fill a void but this time with alcohol and drugs and then most times the individual will kill themselves and ahhhhhh sorry this just makes me insanely angsty and angry frick society and frick systematic oppression Let's say a hypothetical adult female is a very mature sweet kind and sensitive human being. Innocence is something typically associated with naivety in children or people who don't know of morally tricky situations. Sex is seen as immoral in several religions, so innocence is seen as the naivety one has to something mature, like sex and other “mature things”. Due to her being female as well as her having several great characteristics associated with innocence, people want to be protective of her thinking they have a right to be to a point where it is controlling, as to them upholding innocence in females and just in general is seen as a good deed despite how invalidating it is to the fact that she is a very mature ADULT. Its a misogynistic principle that's very tightly woven into people's minds. And what makes the whole situation really jinked up is “losing innocence” and “being mature” is a systematically looked down at process in girls by certain type of men, due to some religious principles planting those seeds at a young age as well as older parents enforcing older gender rules on their kids, specifically boys to have more power over females :( People immediately jump to say that anything putting “the innocence” at risk or rather that shows that someone is mature is predatory, and due to the misogynistic belief that they have the authority and higher regard to have any sort of say over “the innocence in a women” due to a male savior complex they’ve developed, they think negatively acting towards any outside influence they deem as predatory is a courageous and assertive “man” thing to do. In other words, society is kind of fricked up. Trivia * Society is cruel to Arizonian bi men :( * Also Islander women :( * Yet, we live in one Category:Murderers Category:Sleep Demons